Generally, a LED display is formed by splicing a plurality of display screen unit cases or display unit cases. With the development of technology and the improvement of display accuracy, it requires not only a fast and convenient splicing for the screen, but also requires a higher precision, otherwise it will affect the display quality. Generally, the existing screen is spliced directly depend on the outline of the case, and subject to the accuracy of the present sheet metal processing equipment and the characteristics of sheet metal processing technology and other factors, it is difficult to guarantee the splicing spaces in a horizontal direction (x), vertical direction (y), and the front-rear direction (z) to be in an ideal state, generally the assembling error is often greater than 1 mm. Especially, for the high density pixel screen, the assembling error will directly lead to an obvious bright line or dark line on the position where the splicing line is located, causing a poor display effect. The shape of LED display screen is more diversified, in order to meet the requirements of the market, the shape of the screen is no longer flat, the screen needs to be spliced to form a outer arc, inner arc and wavy shapes, etc.
A device for quick splicing of a display screen being able to splice the arc screen is disclosed in the china patent application 201220463653.X, but the device for quick splicing of a display screen provides a stepless adjustment, in theory two pieces of screens can be spliced into a arbitrary angle within a certain angle, however actually during the specific operation of the application, an operator can not know which angle should the screen be spliced into, which leads to a trouble for the splicing process.
From what has been discussed above, the existing technology of device for quick splicing of a display screen can not achieve a step adjustment, which brings inconvenience to the splicing process, thus it needs to be improved.